


Phanthony

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Smosh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Fist Fights, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing, Omorashi, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Snowballing, Spanking, Surprise Kissing, Top Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, breath play, im bad at fights so dont judge, kind of, lots of smut, over use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: What happened after their videos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK AFER A SUPER LONG TIME SHIT HAS BEEN HAPPENING BUT IM BACK YALL ALSO READ ALL THE FUCKING TAGS

Dan shut off the camera and sat next to Anthony who was squirming around.

"You okay?" Dan asked placing his hand on Anthony's shoulder, Anthony whimpered.

"N-no, Phil's been in the bathroom for so long. I need to piss." Dan looked down and saw some of Anthony's shirt was up, he didn't even think he pressed his hand to Anthony's bladder. Anthony squeaked in protest.

"Dan! What are you doing!" He said as Dan pressed even harder, Anthony pushed Dan's hand away.

"How badly do you have to pee?"

"I-I don't know, really bad." Anthony said taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling trying to ease the feeling, Dan grabbed a water bottle and gave it to Anthony.

"Drink it." Dan said in a tone Anthony hadn't heard from him before, he cautiously drink the water. Dan slowly tipped it up so he drank more, he'd drank about half the bottle before pushing it away from his mouth.

"Can't drink anymore." Anthony said trying very hard not to piss himself.

"You will if I say so kitten, and I said so." Anthony was feeling something he hadn't before, he wanted to obey evey word Dan said so he drank the rest of the bottle in a few seconds.

"Good boy, so good for daddy." Dan pressed on Anthony's bladder once again, Anthony gasped slightly as if he expected it but the feeling shocked him.

"I need to pee, Dan please." Anthony tugged lightly on Dan's sleeve, Dan's hand was still on his bladder not pressing just sitting there. Dan slowly brought his hand down to Anthony's cock and palmed him.

"It's daddy bitch." Dan said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, fuck, I-I'm sorry." Anthony pressed into Dan's hand and whimpered.

"Dan." Phil's voice came from behind them, slow and stern.

"Yes, Phil?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Phil was definitely in dom mode Dan could tell.

" 'm just having some fun with my little toy, do you have a problem with that?" Dan smirked and lifted his eyebrow in the cockiest way possible.

"Yeah i do, he's not yours."

"Really? So I suppose he's yours?" Dan asked walking up to Phil.

"If I wanted him to be, he would be. You want that right baby?" Phil said looking over Dan's shoulder at the sub, Anthony nodded.

"He's mine." Dan growled, Phil knew how possessive Dan was so it was fun to see him all worked up about this, Phil walked over to Anthony ,who was just sitting there watching Dan and Phil, and kissed him roughly his tongue exploring Anthony's. Phil bit Anthony's lip hard enough while pulling away to make him bleed, his lips were puffy and shone with saliva. Dan rose his hand and struck Phil's face, Phil's face stung and his cock started getting hard

"He's. Fucking. MINE!" Dan said pulling Anthony up onto his feet to kiss him, he still tasted like marshmellows. Dan pulled Anthony's hair back exposing his neck, he sucked a red bruise onto the soft skin, and another and another.

"You're fucking mine, do I make myself clear slut?" Dan whispered into his ear, but he said it loud enough so Phil could hear as well.

"Y-yes I'm yours, only yours." Anthony replied shakily as Dan licked his neck.

"Whose are you?"

"I'm yours! I'm daddy's and only daddy's!" Dan looked at Phil while giving Anthony his fourth hickey of the night. Phil pushed Anthony down so he was sitting again, and the thing about Phil is that he is also very possessive and he definitely didn't like seeing Dan giving hickeys to his sub.

Phil punched Dan in the mouth busting his lip, and making the taller man stumble backwards, Phil blood boiled in his veins and his fists clenched.

"Don't fucking touch him." Phil was livid.

"What will you do about it?" Dan punched Phil in the jaw, pain shot through his hand, he hadn't punched anyone before.

"Was that the best you could do?" Phil laughed which only angered Dan more, Dan lifted his fist and was about to hit Phil again until a whimper was heard behind them.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna fucking piss myself please can I pee?!" Anthony said raising his voice because he really fucking needed to piss.

"Who do you think you are speaking to us like that?" Dan said turning to Anthony grabbing his throat, not quite choking him just holding his it.

"I-I'm sorry!" Anthony cried out feeling a strike on his face, the pain shot directly to his semi-hard cock

. " 'Sorry' isn't going to cut it slut, you do not disrespect your doms by raising your voice at them. Do I make myself clear?" Phil said with an intense stare. Phil bent Anthony ove his lap, he pulled down the pizza boxers he was wearing. His hand squeezed the plump flesh, hearing a little whimper next to him, he rose his hand and struck Anthony's pale ass.

"I want you to count, if you lose count we will start over, and you will say 'thank you master after every single one. Understood?" Anthony nodded, Phil quickly smacked Anthony's ass.

"Speak to me slut."

"Yes I understand!"

"You fucking better." Phil delivered a belligerent smack to Anthony's ass.

"O-one, th-thank you master." Anthony's back arched and he gasped loudly as Phil hit his ass once more, he couldn't believe this was happening or that he was getting hard because of it.

"I'm not hearing counting." Dan said from behind Phil.

"Two, thank you master." 


	2. Chapter one part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if this clumps im sorry im trying to make it a bit easier to read so its in two parts so the clump isnt soooo big if that doesnt work im sorry

"F-fifteen, thank you master." Anthony breathe, his ass sore and bruised.

"That's it babyboy, you did such a good job. Want a reward now?" Anthony nodded but quickly stopped, he's learned.

"Yes master, please." Anthony begged, looking up at him with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hands and knees." Phil ordered, Anthony obeyed quickly and took the stance Phil asked.

"Get under him and suck his cock." Phil directed, Dan wanted to be a smart ass at first but really wanted to get his mouth on Anthony's cock. Dan lied under Anthony and started sucking his cock. Phil spread Anthony's ass cheeks, his pretty pink hole exposed to him he couldn't help himself, he saw the younger boy clench obviously wanting Phil to eat him out, and that's exactly what he did. He lapped at and kissed Anthony's hole, he licked around inside Anthony making him moan his name loudly. Phil stuck two fingers in Anthony along with his tongue, both of which are fucking him quickly.

"F-fuck master, that feels so good." Anthony's hips jerked down- choking Dan slightly -when Phil's tongue and fingers started massaging his prostate. Phil removed his fingers and tongue from Anthony making the younger boy whimper and whine.

"Hold on baby, don't be impatient." Phil said hitting Anthony's ass.

"Sorry, master."

"How close are you to cumming, love?" Phil said stroking Anthony's back as he slicked three of his fingers up with lube.

"Really- Fuck, really close." Anthony moaned as Dan swirled his tongue around Anthony's tip.

"Fuck daddy's face until you cum, understood?"

"Y-yes master." Dan layed still, looking up at Anthony through his lashes, Anthony started slow not wanting to hurt Dan.

"He can take it hard, I know." Anthony fucked Dan's face harder and harder continuously making Dan gag, Dan grazed his teeth on Anthony's shaft and that was the final thing that made him cum.

"Ah, ah fuck!" He said cumming in big, long lasting squirts he filled Dan's mouth, he pulled out slowly still really hard. Phil grabbed Dan's shirt pulling him hard and kissing him. Anthony sat back as he watched their messy kiss, them sharing his cum, it dripping between them when they pulled apart to take a breathe nearly nade him cum again. Phil's tongue went inside Dan's mouth scooping the last bit of cum out and swallowing it.

"Oh, shit." Anthony whispered hoping they wouldn't hear him, but they did. They looked over to Anthony to see a large wet spot forming around him, he pissed himself.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Anthony cried out, he felt do bad for disobeying his doms.

"It's okay baby, accidents happen especially if it's your first time doing omo." Dan said patting Anthony's head.

"Want us to fuck you to make you feel better?" Anthony nodded.

"Yes master." Anthony answered shyly, the youngest of the three slicked up his cock and slowly entered Anthony's abused hole.

"Ah, oh, fuck daddy." Anthony moaned grabbing the arm of the couch, Dan slowly let Anthony adjust before fucking him hard.

"Shit, fuck." Dan gripped Anthony's hips thight causing bruises.

"Who owns this pretty ass, whore?" Dan growled through gritted teeth into Abthony's ear.

"You do, daddy does." Anthony moaned digging his nails into his palm.

"That's fucking right, only me. I fucking own you." Anthony nodded pushing back on Dan's cock.

"Mhm, look at this Phil. Such a slut for my cock, he can't get enough." Phil's face once again stiffened and his fists clenched.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Phil gripped Dan's throat tight also with an intense glare.

"If I don't what will you do about it?" Dan said roughly, his restricted breathe made it hard to speak. Dan knew how annoyed Phil got when he teased him like this, he loved it so much.

"Fuck you until you obey me." Phil growled kissing Dan, his tongue fought Dan's, his hand was still on the younger man's throat it just had a more loose grip. Dan kissed Phil back roughly, he wanted to lead the kiss. Phil bit Dan's lip the way he knew Dan loved, he licked Dan's tongue. Dan let out a little moan and reached one hand up from Anthony's hips to hold Phil's cheek, before he could Phil pulled away, Dan whimpered, his eyes closed, obviously wanting more.

"And I'll also do that." Dan was obviously slipping into subspace but quickly realized and glared at Phil, who was smirking.

"Kitten, I'm gonna fuck your face, is that okay?" Phil asked softly into Anthony's ear.

"Uh huh, gonna cum soon master." Anthony said barely coherent, he was so deep in subspace he would probably let them do anything they wanted to him. Anthony's mouth was open, relaxed, ready for Phil's cock.

"You're such a good boy, so ready for my cock."

"Always." Anthony responded, Phil quickly started fucking Anthony's face, not giving him much time to adjust so he gagged, a lot but his noises turned Phil on more and brought him closer to the edge.

"Mhm fuck, you're so good for master aren't you?" Anthony looked into Phil's blown out blue eyes trying ro nod the best he could with a dick in his mouth. Dan hit Anthony's prostate over and over making him moan loudly around Phil's cock sending vibrations through his lower half he was so, so close to cumming. He fucked his throat harder, and faster, edging himself closer.

"I'm gonna cum." Dan moaned scratching red marks down Anthony's back, making him shiver. Anthony started fucking himself back onto Dan also resulting in him helping Phil face fuck him, after a little bit they both stopped moving letting Anthony's fuck himself on them. Dan grabbed Phil's face kissing him hard, Dan usually needed to be kissed when he was cumming it made it more intense for him, he loved kissing. Especially kissing Phil.

Dan's fingers dug into Phil's shoulder blade as he moaned loudly in his mouth, cumming inside Anthony. Dan knew Phil loved when he moaned in his mouth, he loved swallowing Dan's moans, Phil was cumming so he pulled out of Anthony's mouth and came all over his face it pooling in the corner of his lips. Dan and phil both knew what to do, they moved Anthony so he was sitting in front of them his cock was red lying on his stomach just begging to be touched. Dan licked at Anthony's balls while Phil sucked on Anthony's pink tip, they both were trying so hard to get him to cum.

"I'm gonna cum, can I cum please?"

"Yes you may." Dan and Phil said in unison, Anthony came at the moment over both of their faces.

"Wanna get cleaned up?" Anthony nodded sleepily, Phil left and came back with a wet washing cloth and wiped down everyone cleaning the cum off of everything else. They lyed next to Anthony and he relaxed into both if them falling asleep quickly, they followed not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ily thx for reading
> 
>  
> 
> xx T

**Author's Note:**

> DID U LIKE THIS LEAVE ME A COMMENT AND TELL ME WAHT YOU THOUGHT
> 
>  
> 
> xxT


End file.
